Savior Of The Seven Kingdoms
by ZabuzasGirl
Summary: Ever since she was a toddler Ariel Curry was told that she was born to do great things. That a noble destiny awaits her as future and rightful Queen of Atlantis. One day she will unite land and sea as one whole. Then a crisis rose threatening all. Her half-brother Orm seeks war with the surface. Ariel must find King Atlan's Trident and stop him. * Based off of Aquaman 2018 film*
1. Chapter 1

**Savior Of The Seven Kingdoms Prologue **

_Jules Verne once wrote "Put two ships in the open sea, without wind or tide, they will come together." ' That is how a Queen of Atlantis and a simple Lighthouse Keeper came to meet on the night a powerful hurricane hit the shores of Amnesty Maine in 1985. Like two ships destined for each other._

_They were from different worlds. _

_But life, like the sea, has a way of bringing people together. _

_She had fled an arranged marriage, left her who world behind. But at a surface dwellers lighthouse she found something unexpected._

_Where in the beginning she had been searching for an escape, the man found the love of his life. _

_The two were soon married and had a child. A little baby girl that they named Ariel. _

_So filled with love and adoration for this child Atlanna saw great potential in their daughter, as did Thomas Curry. As Atlanna's firstborn she saw Ariel as the solution to uniting the two worlds of land and sea together once and for all. _

_A couple of years went by in contentment and happiness for this little family._

_But Atlantis's memory is long and its King refused to let her go._

_Their two worlds were never meant to meet. And Ariel is product of a love that never should've been. _

_Fearing for the safety of her husband and daughter Atlanna was made the difficult decision to return to her life, duty, and responsibility's waiting for her in Atlantis. She had to go back. It's the only way for her to save the ones close to her she loves unconditionally. Atlanna loved Thomas and Ariel too much to do otherwise. _

_Before disappearing into the roaring seas Atlanna vowed that one day when the danger had passed and it is safe that she would come back. When that day arrived they would become a family once more. _

_Since then Thomas Curry has stood on the dock of the lighthouse at sunrise each and every day, rain or snow, gazing out at the sea awaiting Atlanna's return. And each time he's left disappointed, having to go to the lighthouse without his wife and an empty heart to fill the void, but hasn't lost hope. Thomas has kept his vigil hoping beyond hope that Atlanna would come back to him, to them._

_Ariel faith in her mother's promise had vanished a long time ago. _

_At the start of it Ariel had been very much following her father's example. But as the years went by all of this lessened until one day she discovered the terrible truth._

_Atlanna would never be coming back home to her and her father._

_For Atlantis had betrayed Atlanna in the most terrible way. _

_Out of pure uncontrollable jealousy King Orvax sacrificed her to the Trench. A barbaric kingdom that is one of the few of the Council of Kings to regress instead of progressing like most of the rest. Atlanna was murdered by the savagery that lay there and all because she dared to birth Ariel and love someone on the surface. _

_After she learned the truth Ariel became bitter and resentful towards Atlantis ultimately blaming herself for Atlanna's demise and the fact that her own father's dreams of seeing his beloved wife again will never come to fruition. _

_It hurt Ariel deeply to watch her father go out to the docks in denial, yearning for someone who's not ever going to meet him there. But Ariel didn't have the heart to stop him. She never could. _

_What bothered her is how Thomas still preached what Atlanna always said to them before she had to leave. _

_That they believed Ariel will unite our two worlds one day. _

_How can she be Queen to a kingdom that problem didn't even want her in the first place?_

_One day the choice will be taken from her and Ariel will have to fight for the sakes of millions of lives both on land and sea. _

**Authors Note:**

**Yes, I know. I've already written a story about Atlantis in the Justice League Universe, but this one is different. Here Arthur doesn't exist. In his place is Ariel. The daughter born of Queen Atlanna and the Lighthouse Keeper instead of a son similar to how it was enacted in the film. **

**I've had this idea ever since the movie came out. Now it's time for it to blossom. **

**Also, I need your shared opinions over a new story idea that I came up with recently while watching two of my favorite franchises.**

**I'm considering doing a Venom story for the 2001-2003 Justice League Series. Do you guys think I should make it a crossover or just put it in the Justice League Universe? Another thing is about an idea of the symbiote completely taking over the host or if the relationship is a lot like Eddie and Venom's in the 2018 movie?****Another thing is I'm having trouble with figuring out a title and a name for my character. If anyone has suggestions I'm more than willing to hear them.**

**As per usual with stuff like this the person/readers that offer the winning suggestions gets a question answered for the story in mind. In this case it's the Justice League 2001-2003 and Venom 2018 story.**

**I really want to get this idea up and running soon, but I'm kind of all over the place.**

**Heads up guys! We've got trouble. I received this alert from another fellow author.**

**Subject: #SAVEYOURINTERNET**

**Can you imagine a world without the following:****  
****\- Youtube****  
****\- Twitter****  
****\- Facebook****  
****\- Tumblr****  
****\- Reddit****  
****\- Memes****  
****What if I told you that all of this could potentially go away before the end of next year. #Article13 threatens to stop almost all user-generated content and their creative freedom, such as fanart and fanfiction.**

**To everyone in AND outside the EU. Just because you don't live in the EU, doesn't mean Article 13 won't affect you. The wording of Article 13 is so loose that it could be manipulated in a way where only big companies can upload content on the internet.**

**Article 13, as written by the European Parliament, will create large unintended consequences for everyone. Let's come together for a better solution. #SaveYourInternet**

**Sign and share this petition to as many people as possible [remove spaces to access links]:****  
****: / www . change p / european-parliament-stop-the-censorship-machinery-save-the-internet**

**Spread the news. Do what you can to help stop #Article13 from passing.****  
****: / www . youtube saveyourinternet/**

**Why Article 13 Will Destroy YouTube****  
****: / youtu . be / gBTJb08VYUU**


	2. Chapter 2

**Savior Of The Seven Kingdoms Chapter 1 **

**10 Years Old**:

Life without a wife and mother was difficult for Thomas and Ariel Curry was a trial, but they made it work.

As Ariel got older things began to slowly change for her. From the beginning Thomas would always constantly tell Ariel story's about her mother and the kingdom she hailed from. The very kingdom that Ariel is meant to rule one day to unite the worlds of land and sea together in unity. That's a hell of a lot to carry on one child's shoulders. That's not the only thing either.

With each year that passed more and more of Ariel's Atlantean genes came out. When she was ten years old things came to a head while on a school fieldtrip to the Boston Aquarium in Massachusetts.

"All life came from the sea, so if we want to understand ourselves, we just journey to where we began."

The fourth grade class was currently in a section of the Aquarium that housed an environmental replica of a coral reef habitat with a large variety of alternate species living inside. The majority of students are gathered around the tour guide with other people visiting the place meandering around them.

Continuing, the Tour Guide said "No, today, we have better maps of Mars than we do the sea floor."

The Tour Guide began to move around other areas of the exhibit to show the students. Most tagged along while some others chose to stay put.

Ariel is one of them.

Ariel is standing very close to the glass though not quite pressed up against it. A small group of fish are congregated here somehow communicating to her mind to mind where she can understand them by using telepathy.

Waving at them, Ariel said "Bye, fishy. Bye." She cocked her head listening to them. "My name is Ariel. What's yours?" Each of the fish gave Ariel their names. It was hard to understand since they all spoke at the same time. So she tried again. "You guys hungry?" Yes, the fish are very hungry. They won't get fed till later in the day. "Me, too."

Most unfortunate that this unusual conversation is drawing some unwanted attention.

Two boys in Ariel's class have noticed her interaction with the fish. These two, in particular, have been bullying her for years. It's no secret that Ariel likes talking to fish. These are simply two kids who take great enjoyment in making fun of her for it.

Mike, the more aggressive of the two, said "Check it out. Ariel is talking to the fish. Who do you think you are? The Little Mermaid?"

As a matter of fact, Ariel was named after the Little Mermaid when she was born. The movie was playing on the television at the time. Thomas saw it and suggested the name saying the name fit because the main character is a princess of the seas like her. Atlanna agreed it was a fine suitable name for her to bear in life.

But Ariel isn't about to tell them that. Not by a long shot.

"Such a freak, Ariel," scowled Ben, slamming her back into the glass.

The fish there started to swim erratically wanting to help her, but not even close to being strong enough to do so.

"Stop," said Ariel, squirming to break free from their grip on her.

"What are you gonna do about it, freak," taunted Mike, laughing in amusement.

"Stop it! Don't," cried Ariel.

"Freak," repeated Mike, not stopping.

"Let me go," begged Ariel.

No one else in the room is stepping up to help Ariel. This definitely clashed with what's occurring within the tank.

Bang!

Inside the tank, the lemon shark living there had charged the glass bringing everything going in in the room to a grinding halt. At first, everyone assumed it was merely an accident that the shark ran into the glass by accident. They're soon proven wrong about this.

The lemon shark swam in for a second go this time slamming into the glass window much harder than the first time, aiming for the two boys tormenting Ariel. It's intent on getting to and doing worse to them than they were to Ariel.

People are hastily backing away from the glass windows, beginning to panic, not knowing what's going on or even causing this erratic behavior.

The third time the lemon shark smacked into the glass a large crack is created from the impact yet it didn't break. Every person screamed, shrinking as far away from the glass as physically possible, and are literally pressing on the walls at the rear of the room in order to keep away from the rampaging shark. The lemon shark bit and pushed on the glass in frustration that it couldn't get out.

Ariel sought to rectify that.

She brought a hand upwards lying her palm flat on the window center over the lemon sharks nose. Ariel sent out soothing waves to the shark asking it to be still. Within a few seconds, the lemon shark calmed down, relaxing.

This isn't the only side effect to what Ariel has just done.

People gasped in a mixture of awe, astonishment, and fear of what they are bear witnessing to. Eyes shut Ariel turned to face the gathered crowd. Ariel then opened her eyes for all to see. Ariel's light brown eyes color has transformed into gold.

Each and every animal in that tank has zeroed in on Ariel. Drawn into coming to her aide in Ariel's time of need, a united front.

The crowd murmured anxiously, beyond nervous watching this.

Looking back and forth between her oceanic friends and the crowd in front of her Ariel smiled.

Needless to say those bullies never once harassed her following this incident.

All good news for Ariel.

**Authors Note:**

**Hope you guys all liked this one! ;D **

**Now that the movie is available for purchase on ITunes the updates should come more regularly. That is I really want them to. **

**Do any of you think Ariel should have the same power Audrina has in Heart Of Atlantis? I'm kind of going back and forth on that. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Savior Of The Seven Kingdoms Chapter 2 **

**13 Years Old:**

Ever since Ariel's mother left for Atlantis it basically was just her and her dad. Well all except for one person.

Queen Atlanna's most trusted advisor Vulko came to surface regularly both to train and teach her for the future roll she will play for the kingdom. He's become as much a part of her life as Thomas, like a surrogate uncle in a way next to his roll as a mentor.

After her thirteenth birthday it was decided that Vulko would take Ariel for her very first swimming lesson. Well she already knows how to swim, but this would be at a whole other level.

After picking her up from the lighthouse Vulko took her to a high outcropping off the coast of Maine.

Staring out at the ocean, Vulko said "You have to forget all the teachings and go deeper to uncover your Atlantean instincts."

Confused, Ariel said "But I already know how to swim. What more is there to learn?"

Leaning in close to her, shaking his head and smiling, Vulko said "Not even close."

Vulko then dives headfirst off of the cliff with Ariel following his lead. She's never been afraid of heights so the plunge isn't hard for her to do.

Immediately after hitting the seawater Vulko began to lead her to deeper water. Eventually they stop, floating in the current in a forest of kelp.

Coming up beside Ariel, surprising her, Vulko said "The ocean is more than our life source, Ariel. It is who we are."

"Wait, you can talk underwater," exclaims Ariel, elated, voice echoing around them. "I can talk underwater, too! This is awesome!"

Ariel never knew she could do this. All along Ariel thought that she could only talk to fish telepathically while away from the surface.

"Oh, we can do more than just talk," said Vulko, a broad grin widening on his face.

Suddenly Vulko turns going turbo as he sped away. Copying his body language, mirroring his movements, Ariel follows suit. Vulko slows down enough for Ariel to catch up and so the lesson continues.

"Being Atlantean means more than just being able to breathe underwater. Your body is equipped to survive the extreme cold and pressure and your eyes adjust to see in the dark."

Vulko is guiding Ariel to places that she's never gone before, swimming further and further away from sunlight into the dark depths. As Vulko is telling her all of this Ariel's eyes instantly adjust to seeing in the dark and she can barely feel the colder temperatures. The moment Ariel's vision clears she bears witness to something absolutely incredible.

Everything from vegetation, rock formations, and even some of the sea life is glowing with radiant life and light to them. Ariel can only gaze at all of it in awe at this incredible beauty and splendor.

Vulko isn't done there not by a long shot. He escorts Ariel back to the sun. She explodes from the surface releasing a shout of exhilaration as she shoots high into the air.

Having no other way to express her joy Ariel begins to sing.

A pod of dolphins is nearby. They hear her voice reverberating in range and converge on her, lured by her beautiful voice. She joins them in their play and Ariel is soon jumping and twirling in the water with them.

"This is awesome," shrieks Ariel, constantly breaking the surface with them.

A whole new world has opened up to Ariel more than she has ever imagined. Never has she felt more at home than she is in the water.

At some point Vulko had separated from Ariel. She finds him sitting on the edge of a drop off watching the manta ray migration as they cross overhead. Ariel's lets go of the dorsal fin of the dolphin that brought her there settling down beside him. Knees to her chest Ariel watches in wonderment and fascination as the manta rays glide above.

Cheerfully, beaming at Vulko, Ariel said "So, Vulko, when can I meet my mother?"

Squeezing her shoulder, Vulko said "Soon, my young princess. When you're ready, I'll take you to Atlantis to meet the Queen."

"And Orm? Will I meet see him with her," asked Ariel, inquisitive as ever.

Not that long ago Vulko informed Ariel that she had a little brother. One only a couple of years her junior. Since then Ariel's been very eager to meet her extended family. There's so much she wants to do with them, so much she needs to say.

If Ariel were older then she probably would've caught the brief anguish and discomfort on his face in the grimace it bears.

Quickly displacing it, Vulko said "All in good time, my princess. All in good time."

Ariel's mood is so bright right now that nothing can possibly ruin it for her.

Just having to get the vast array of emotions she's feeling out and about Ariel began to sing and just like with the dolphin's some of the manta rays broke off from the group to encircle the duo in all their glory. As he's sitting there observing Vulko can't help but think of Queen Atlanna as he looks at her.

It makes him sad.

Finally putting a stop to it, Vulko said "That's enough."

Ariel breaks off and just like that the manta rays return to the migration.

"Your voice is a gift, Ariel, but you must be careful with how you use it. You must never sing in public on the surface," said Vulko.

Tilting her head to the side, Ariel asked "Why?"

"Your voice hold great power. It can prove dangerous to you if used correctly in the wrong setting. So you mustn't sing when you are above water," cautioned Vulko.

Perplexed on it, Ariel said "I don't understand, but I will do as you say."

Vulko claps Ariel in the back and the two proceed to watch the manta ray migration travel by them.

A good thing then that Vulko knows how to hold his tongue.

Unfortunately Vulko's promise holds a secret.

A couple of years later Ariel will discover the truth and how her wish to see her mother will never come to be along with Queen Atlanna's fate.

**Authors Note:**

**Hope you guys all like this one! ;D**

**Sorry it's been a while since there's been an update on this one. There's been a bit of writers block for it and as you can tell by my profile a lot of others have kept me very busy, too. It's been a lot of fun, but compared to the prologue chapter this isn't nearly as long as it took me in the span of time similar to the official first chapter came out. **

**So as you can see here I have made Ariel have an enchanting singing voice, but it's not even close to what Audrina had in my Heart of Atlantis story. Some of you said it would be overpowering for this character so here is a compromise. Instead of that it'll be more like Ariel's in the Little Mermaid. Not a siren song, but sea creatures will still be drawn to her lovely melody. I think this part fits in just fine. **

**Trust me, it'll come in useful to Ariel later on in the story as it progresses. ;D **


	4. Chapter 4

**Savior Of The Seven Kingdoms Chapter 3 **

After that swimming lesson with Vulko, Ariel seems to have gained an entire brand new set of rules for her safety overnight.

But then again some rules are meant to be broken. She is a teenager after all.

Honestly did they really expect her to follow them on the first day?

You see on land Ariel can sometimes feel like a misfit around so many normal people compared to her. She has all these grand abilities being part Atlantean and she can't even share them with anyone else beside her father and Vulko. It's all very exhausting, but at night when the majority of humans are asleep slumbering deeply in their beds is when she can just be herself.

After everything Vulko has taught her this day there's more than enough reason for her to celebrate.

Ariel sneaks out of the lighthouse and dived off their private dock into the ocean.

Immediately once out of range from shore Ariel starts to sing. Schools of fish, seals, and even the same pod of dolphins from previously in the day came at her call.

Ariel's abundant giggles and laughter added to the musical air.

_._

_Okay get a grip_

_Get the hang of these new powers  
_

_It's like opening your eyes for the first time ever  
_

_This way is left_

_But which way is right  
_

_Oh, now I'll be circling in circles all night_

_Now it's time to find my own way  
_

_I can't believe I can do this and more  
_

_To swim in the sea_

_Like I walk on the shore  
_

_Out of my shell_

_Not closed up like a clam  
_

_I've got the sea_

_This is me_

_Here I am_

_._

The dolphins and seals swam around Ariel having fun and trying to get her to play with them.

Ariel is all too happy to reciprocate their carefree demeanors.

The seals and dolphins surround Ariel in a tightknit group as they danced in the water.

_._

_For a moment_

_All of me is alive and at home in the sea_

_I'm swirling and twirling _

_So graceful and grand  
_

_Not stubbing my toes_

_Getting stuck in the sand  
_

_For a moment_

_Life is cool  
_

_I'll splash in the world's biggest pool  
_

_This is more than my thoughts ever thought it could be  
_

_For a moment_

_Just a moment  
_

_Lucky me_

_._

It's great that this has made Ariel so happy, but, also, very sad.

There's one person above all that Ariel wants really badly to share this all with. And that is her mother.

But Atlanna is not here.

_._

_If only for one moment_

_You had shared with me all I know  
_

_The sea wouldn't be a mystery  
_

_Oh Mother_

_Why did you have to go_

_._

Ariel shouldn't let this bring her spirits down. She's come so far and needs to keep looking forward. The animals had sensed her distress and were trying to coax her back into a good state.

This worked and Ariel was back to swimming with them smiling.

_._

_Everything's newer_

_Brighter and bluer  
_

_And truer to life than before  
_

_Watch me soar_

_._

Out of nowhere humpback whales appear, singing along with her in their own language. One of them even takes Ariel up on top of its head. Ariel lies down comfortably on its back thoroughly enjoying the lift.

_._

_For a moment_

_I can shine  
_

_Get a grin and a fin that works fine  
_

_My fingers are wrinkly  
_

_I really don't care  
_

_If all of my curls have curled out of my hair  
_

_For a moment_

_I can feel  
_

_All the dreams I'd been dreaming are real_

_._

The wall brought up to the surface breaking into the air. Ariel gazes out at the glittering sea.

She presses a hand over her heart, longing for a mother that she desperately wants to see. To be part of her life after so long.

It's becoming unbearable.

_.  
_

_Wish my mother could hear it_

_The sea is my song  
_

_For a moment_

_Just a moment now_

_I belong _

_._

Ariel trusts Vulko, but she can't help the yearning building within. On the day that Ariel and Atlanna finally reunite she fully intends to make up for lost time in spades.

_._

_Mother, one day I will find you  
_

_And the moment that I do  
_

_I'll bring you home_

_Back to Father  
_

_And sing the song of the sea with you  
_

_Sing the song of the sea with you  
_

_And then for a moment_

_Just a moment _

_I'll belong_

_._

That's how it's always been meant to be.

Too bad dreams like that can't always come true no matter how hard you try to manifest from your mind to reality.

**Authors Note:**

**As you can see the song For A Moment from the Little Mermaid 2: Return To Sea is used here with some alterations here and there in order to properly fit our girl Ariel in this. I know, I know, it might sound a bit cliché, but I think it fits perfectly in this case. I really do love it. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Savior Of The Seven Kingdoms Chapter 4**

**16 Years Old:**

Three years went by with the lessons from Vulko continuing at regular intervals.

Then when Ariel reached sixteen that's when the big guns came out.

Time for trident training.

Vulko took her away for the weekend for a bit of solo training with permission from Thomas of course.

So Vulko led her down south to do this.

The moment they got there on an island off an secluded island off the coast of the Bahamas there was barely any time to enjoy the scenery.

For instance a trident being thrown directly into ones face can definitely snap you out of it.

Thanks to her training Ariel caught the trident deftly inches from her nose. Ariel twirled the trident in her fingers until she held it in a secure grip.

Curious with the weapon, Ariel said "So what's with the trident? You've never brought one to me before."

"You've advanced enough to the point where you can use one of these. Now defend yourself," said Vulko, flourishing a spear at her.

Vulko and Ariel then engage in single hand to hand combat, trading blows with each other. Ariel is skilled to the point where she's able to easily block and parry the majority of them, but can't avoid all the impacts. One sent her smacking into the sand.

Groaning Ariel got back up onto her feet. As she moved back to face Vulko he began to twirl the spear in circles in front of him getting faster and faster until the friction creates a barrier of water. This water is extracted from the wet sand and surf.

Ariel went to penetrate it only to be deflected as if she was stabbing solid concrete instead of water.

Astonished, reaching out a hand to tentatively graze her fingertips over the barrier, Ariel said "What in the world is this?"

"I'll teach you this move once you've mastered the trident," promised Vulko.

Promises. It seems over the years he's made a lot of those, but one in particular he hasn't quite kept his end of the bargain on.

Ariel made another attempt to shatter the shield, but succeeds in only being sent sprawling onto her back from getting rebounded.

Frustrated by this, Ariel said "It's not fair. This thing is so big, awkward, and unpractical. Why can't I use a sword or a spear like you?"

"That's your mother's trident. A traditional weapon of royalty," chided Vulko, sharply, defending the traditional standard and memory of Queen Atlanna. "You'll never be a Queen until you've mastered it."

Fed up with the rouse, Ariel said "Vulko, why has she never come to see me? You were sent here in secret by her command. Why isn't she here telling me all this?"

"I told you, when you're ready-," said Vulko.

"Stop it with the lies," yelled Ariel, in vexation. "Stop lying to me! I've done everything you've ever asked! And every time I pass a test, you make up another one! When am I ever gonna be good enough to see Atlantis? I'm not a little kid anymore, Vulko. I know you're stalling, trying to keep me away." A heart wrenching thought hits Ariel. One that she's never really considered. "Does she not love me?"

Not being able to stand hearing her assume that Queen Atlanna doesn't love her Vulko no longer has a choice.

"Your mother loved you more than anything in the world," said Vulko, solemn and heavy with the confession to come. "But she had to return to Atlantis. To keep you safe. Her marriage to King Orvax was arranged a long time ago. So she had to marry him and bear him a son. Your brother, Prince Orm. When Orvax eventually found out about you he was overwhelmed with jealousy and sacrificed her to the creatures of the Trench."

Appalled and revolted by this new revelation, Ariel said "Are you saying they executed her? Because she had me true?"

No, it can't be true. It just can't be. Not after all this time. Her mother can't be dead.

But it is true. The grim and mournful expression on Vulko's face is plenty clarification on that.

An almost unbearable stinging pain lingered over her heart. Collapsing onto her knees Ariel releases a cry filled with so much pain and grief. But it's not just for her own loss.

Thomas Curry has been going down to the docks each and everyday since Atlanna left. Following her exact instructions before leaving. Hoping beyond hope that he'd actually see Atlanna one day on the docks to make their family whole again. Then he'd come away hurt and disappointed leaving the routine to be repeated all over again tomorrow. Now his vigils over the sea will never bear fruit.

Ariel doesn't know how she's ever going to tell her father about this.

One thing is clear.

From that day onward Ariel's viewpoint on Atlantis changed. She will never forgive the people of Atlantis for their betrayal against their own beloved Queen. Vulko had confided to Ariel in passing that her mother was a favorite and well loved.

Apparently that wasn't enough to save Queen Atlanna from an execution. One she didn't deserve, not in a million years.

Atlantis can go screw itself for what they did to her mother, what they've done to her family. To condemn them to a life of turmoil as equal ot her own.

She's done with Atlantis.

**Authors Note:**

**(Singing) I have a surprise for you! **

**Guess what, my friends. **

**Next chapter it's the Justice League! Ah! **

**Yes, you heard correctly. The other heroes are going to come in really, really, really soon! And the first one will be Bruce. **

**We are heading into the actual Justice League movie. To be frank I actually did consider skipping this just leaving a brief few paragraphs of her time there, but this is way too big and important to just ignore. It's a major point in Ariel's life that just has to be told. Otherwise there's not really much of a point to it in my opinion. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Savior Of The Seven Kingdoms Chapter 5 **

**31 Years Old:**

Ever since that day on the beach with Vulko, Ariel has dedicated her life, her very existence to being a protector of the seas against those who would do it harm.

During this time Ariel has gained a reputation, earning a name all over the world passed around in whispers behind closed doors.

Aquawoman.

It is a name Ariel bears with pride though in silence.

Unlike how Superman did before his death she's not quite ready to have her name spoken so blatantly in the open. That's not her way.

Also, on the down low, Ariel lends assistance to those on land that can't really help for themselves.

For example the small isolated village on the coast of Iceland is one of her regular stops each year. It's not called "Iceland" for no reason at all.

When this miniscule town is surrounded by ice, boats and planes can't really get through to supply them because of the disagreeable weather. So Ariel sought to rectify that by bringing fish. This is one good case where her telekinetic ability to communicate with sea life really comes in handy. Ariel does the same to other places like in Alaska, too, but she needs something from them in return. Basically they keep her existence a secret from others and avoid killing other indigenous wildlife for food like seals and whales. Regular fish and crustaceans Ariel understands, but mammals, no, that's where she draws the line.

Not very ideal for the Icelanders traditional way of life yet it's very necessary for this type of arrangement. One they're all too happy to comply with in order to receiver a ready supply food in a time when they get their hands on very litte.

Out of respect to Ariel and all she does for them the people that she provides for comply as thanks for her compassion.

So in return Ariel not only delivers them fish, but story's and legends about Atlantis. The younger generations, especially the kids, seem to enjoy them while the elders hold a lot of respect for her.

Ariel didn't think anyone could ever trail her here.

Apparently in this Ariel was mistaken. Turns out there are those who may follow her to a remote settlement like this.

Ariel's deeds haven't been as low key as she first assumed if rumors could travel so far. Unfortunately things tend to get out no matter what you do to prevent it.

It's a day after one of these instances when Ariel had finished with a new haul of fish that a stranger showed up outside the village. Asking questions about matters he has no business digging into.

Now this stranger stands in the center of a gathering inside of their decrepit and small version of a town hall after Bruce Wayne requested a meeting with the village elders.

Ariel tries to blend into the crowd, wearing a borrowed heavy coat even though the cold doesn't bother her, and acting as a translator on behalf of the elders.

All eyes are on Bruce Wayne in suspicion wondering what his purpose is here. Bruce Wayne didn't waste any time making his intentions known.

"I'm asking for your help. I believe there is a stranger who comes to this village from the sea. She comes in the winter when the people are hungry and brings fish. She comes on the king tide. That was last night," said Bruce Wayne, speaking to the elders although his gaze is focused quite intently on Ariel.

Ariel has a gut feeling he already knows whom she is, but refuses to play his game.

One of the elders speaks in response to this.

Translating for him, scowling, Ariel said "Icebergs in the harbor, four months since the last ship got through."

Meaning that it's virtually impossible for someone to do as Bruce Wayne described.

"Well, this stranger doesn't come by ship," said Bruce Wayne, knowingly.

Facial expression not giving anything away Ariel straightens her posture, arms crossed over her chest.

"There are enemies coming from far away. I need warriors. I'm building an alliance to defend ourselves. Look, I'll give toy $25, 000 to talk to this woman right now. Outside," said Bruce Wayne.

Oh, so he's going to pull that card. He's giving her a chance to help these people financially instead of just with fish.

Rolling her eyes, speaking in Icelandic, coldly, Ariel said _**"Pretty sure he'll give it to me anyway."**_

Everyone in the room listening laughed at this.

Then suddenly from behind the crowd Bruce Wayne sees something that catches his interest. On one of the walls is an articular drawing. At its center is the woman he's searching for in the center of the ocean holding an fish over her head with others surrounding her. On all sides of her depicts three kingdoms. Two of earth and one of sea. Each of the three kingdoms holds a box under heavy guard on either side.

Pointing at it, Bruce Wayne said "Tell me what those three boxes are and I'll make it $30,000."

Ariel doesn't like that.

Slowly approaching him in an effort to intimidate, until she's less than a foot away from him, Ariel said "I believe you've overstayed your welcome here. You should get out."

Not that he has much of a choice.

Smug, Bruce Wayne smirked "Can you at least point me to Atlantis?"

Okay that's it.

Her degree of tolerance and patience has reached its breaking point Ariel nabbed Bruce Wayne by the nape of his neck and slammed him into the wall. The superior strength she has compared to normal humans makes this easy for her.

"Ariel Curry," identified Bruce Wayne, grunting as Ariel slides him back down onto his feet. "Also known as Protector of the Oceans. The Aquawoman. I hear you can talk to fish."

Ariel sighs released her grip on him.

So Ariel allows Bruce Wayne the talk with her he so desires. They did so walking along the scale of the village on the way to the water. That is after he hands the money he promised in the bargain to the elders.

"So let me get this straight. You actually do fight criminals from your neck of the woods dressed as a bat," said Ariel, finding it weird.

It does explain how he's found her through all the walls she's set up on her alias.

At least when she's out there Ariel isn't dressed in an outlandish costume. Ariel simply goes in tribute to her heritage.

Shrugging, nonchalant, Bruce Wayne said "It worked for 20 years in Gotham."

"That shithole. You won't catch me within a mile off the coast of that place," said Ariel.

"When the fight comes we'll need you," beseeched Bruce Wayne.

"Don't count on it, Batman," said Ariel.

"Why not," said Bruce Wayne, not seeing what the problem is.

"Because I don't like you coming here, digging into my business, and getting into my life. I like coming to places like this for their privacy and the fact I can help them without being harassed. People from Atlantis tell me, 'Do this.' Now you say, 'Do that'. I want to be left alone," said Ariel, annoyed.

Bruce Wayne challenged "Is that why you help these people out here in the middle of nowhere? 'Cause you can just leave?"

They've finally reached the waters edge. By now citizens of the village have trailed them here standing nearby to watch her leave.

Beginning to strip out of the clothes and leant to her as she steps deeper and deeper until she's waist deep, unveiling the tattoos over the length of her body, Ariel said "I help them because no one else does."

Persisting, Bruce Wayne said "If you want to protect them, you need to work with me."

" 'A strong woman is strongest alone.'," said Ariel, grinning and backing away as she talks to him. Ariel is now down to wearing her pants and a bikini top that matches her pants. "You ever heard that?"

Flabbergasted, Bruce Wayne said "That's not a saying. That's the opposite of what the saying is. Besides you know of the Amazons. Those women always fight together as one, knowing they're stronger unified."

"Well that's not me," said Ariel. "And that doesn't mean I'm wrong."

"You ever hear of Superman? He died fighting next to me," said Bruce Wayne, trying one more time.

Ariel will not be swayed.

Grimly, Ariel said "My point exactly. If I fight with you I'll likely end up then. And then what'll become of places like this without my assistance? No, I'm not doing that to them."

"What's in the three boxes," demanded Bruce Wayne.

If he can't convince her to join the team he's attempting to build them maybe he can still get some information.

"It's ancient history," said Ariel, failing to elaborate.

Bruce Wayne may not be a threat, but he hasn't earned enough trust for her to spill secrets just like that.

"What is it? Mankind's melting the polar icecaps, destroying the ecosystem. They got it coming," said Bruce Wayne.

"Hey, I don't mind if the oceans rise," said Ariel.

To be fair that's just fine with her. She can survive either way.

"How about if they boil," counters Bruce Wayne.

"Dressed like a bat. You're as crazy as they say, Bruce Wayne," proclaims Ariel, diving headfirst into the sea.

A pulse spread over the surface of the water as she speeds away.

"Doesn't mean I'm wrong," mumbled Bruce Wayne, ominous and forebodingly dark.

**Authors Note:**

**Hope you guys all like this one! I certainly did writing it. ;D **

**I don't know about the rest of you, but I saw the new movie Avengers Endgame on the big premiere night! Oh man, I couldn't believe it. I am so happy they didn't cut anything, actually make and keeping the three hours running time. There was so much going on that it probably would've ruined it if they did that.**

**I need your shared opinions. **

**In light of Avengers Endgame, in preference to my Rise Of The Snow Queen series, what do you all think of a one-shot or flashback chapter for in between where Loki is with Thanos before he heads to Earth?**

**Here's the idea I'm trying to get at maybe Loki catches a glimpse of his sister on Jotunheim. Because in Rise Of The Snow Queen 2 he makes it very clear that he already knows she's a Queen. So maybe that can be very suitable this time around for our girl. **

**So, what do all of you hardcore Avengers fans think? **

**Should I do it? **


	7. Chapter 7

**Savior Of The Seven Kingdoms Chapter 6 **

Precautionary extreme measures have to be taken. Ariel can't afford to ignore this any longer or risk disaster.

Pure pandemonium is near.

Which is why Ariel is now currently rocketing towards Atlantis as fast as she could go.

First Bruce Wayne suddenly shows up out of the blue in Iceland searching for her, requesting she join a team he's building, and then demanding answers about the Mother Boxes.

Now there's even more signs of undeniable danger to come.

Ariel has just rescued a fisherman in Scotland after his fishing vessel the Cortlandt had overturned in stormy seas claiming that monsters fell from the sky that tore right through his boat. Ariel had been very hard pressed to believe him until she found a green gooey residue on her fingers that was sticking to the man's raincoat. A huge warning went off in Ariel's head as she recognized it for what it is. All of a sudden the fisherman's story didn't sound all nonsense.

Ariel has to get to the Mother Box first before Steppenwolf and his legions of Parademons get their grimy hands on it.

And so this is the main reason Ariel is heading to the underwater Kingdom Xebel. From her past lessons with Vulko she knows this is where the Mother Box Atlantis was charged with protecting is being heavily guarded. In secret Vulko had showed her where the Temple is located once just in case the circumstances one day would require her to go and defend it. Despite her petty grudge against Atlantis that is irrelevant compared to what's really going on right now.

Unfortunately for Ariel she arrived too late.

By the time Ariel arrived the corpses of slaughtered Xebel guardsmen are littered in the vicinity. Steppenwolf was locked in single combat with Mera the Princess of Xebel. It appears as if the proven warrior princess is holding her own against this mighty foe.

But how quickly the tables can turn on someone.

Steppenwolf broke free of the whirlpool Mera had trapped him in.

Somehow Steppenwolf broke free and now has Mera by the neck. He then tosses Mera hard into a column knocking the breath out of her.

Before Steppenwolf does not have the chance nor opportunity to land the fatal finishing blow that's where Ariel steps in to save her.

Steppenwolf sees Ariel coming as she bullets within the sanctum, turning his attention and fury onto her. Steppenwolf launches his battle-axe at Ariel hoping to impale her in the head. Ariel agilely dodges the weapon. It ends up implanted deeply in the wall. The two of them now engage in a lock of fierce battle. Ariel may have far more experience fighting on dry land, but she's still a descent warrior in the oceans.

Regrettably it's still not enough.

Steppenwolf gets what he came for after rendering Ariel out of the way.

Retrieving his battle-axe Steppenwolf gets his hands on the Mother Box. He activates its power teleporting out of there with the prize in hand. Carnage is all he left behind leaving Mera and Ariel the only survivors in the sanctum. All of the guardsmen were floating around dead.

Mera now creates an enlarged air bubble so the two of them can converse in private.

Walking over to Mera, circling her in concern to speculate her condition, Ariel said "You took a hell of a hit. You all right?"

Mera and Ariel aren't exactly what you would call best friends. Around the same time Vulko first took Ariel here to see the Mother Box is when he introduced her to Mera. The reason for this is as the future Queen of Atlantis, Vulko wants her to have well placed allies when the time is right to assert her claim to the throne.

Since then, well…let's just say they don't really get along too well. Ariel has tried, but Mera's attitude leaves a lot to be desired.

Exhibit A.

"At last," said Mera, scornfully, sarcastic. "The firstborn of beloved Queen Atlanna."

Mera basically hates her because Ariel prefers to stay out of Atlantean affairs and integrate herself with the surface.

Rolling her eyes Ariel made to leave, not willing to tolerate this type of bullshit from her again. She has every single time at other encounters in the past.

"Wait. Please," sighed Mera, saying the latter as if it physically pains her.

Ariel turned to face Mera wearing a deadpan uncaring expression.

"I knew her," said Mera, softly.

Eyes narrowed, Ariel said "Well that makes one of us."

"When my parents fought in the wars, she took me in," admits Mera.

"What a saint," spat Ariel, disrespectfully.

Insulted in Atlanna's name, Mera said "You dare speak of Queen Atlanna that way?"

"Your Queen left me on my father's doorstep and never gave me another thought," corrected Ariel, frowning.

"Your mother left you to save your life," rebuked Mera, reminding her of that important factor. "You cannot imagine how it hurt her. What it cost her."

"Oh I can picture it just fine," disagreed Ariel, sneering. "I see it everyday when each time my father stares at the ocean waiting for my mother to come home. And a daughter who can do nothing to ease that pain, the suffering. A useless child."

"But you're not a defenseless child now. It would have been her responsibility to follow that monster to the surface and stop it. Now it's yours," declares Mera, firmly.

Nodding, Ariel said "Fine. Them I'm going to need something from you."

Ariel hasn't touched her mother's trident in years. After Vulko finally came clean about her mother's demise she declined ever having anything to do with the thing. The only time she did is when Vulko made her during weapons practice. When her training was complete that was it. Xebel was charged with keeping it safe because Mera had been so close to Atlanna.

But now Ariel needs it back. Some armor for battle wouldn't hurt either.

**Authors Note:**

**Hope you all like this one! I certainly did writing it! ;D **


	8. Chapter 8

**Savior Of The Seven Kingdoms Chapter 7 **

There's a high probability that Batman, Diana, Flash, and Victor Stone have bitten off more than they could chew.

The four heroes had zeroed in on Steppenwolf where he'd kept nine missing people hostage as he and his Parademons interrogate them to discover what they know about the last Mother Box. So far Steppenwolf has no idea where it is and because of the Mother Box energy that radiates off of them they're his best bet to find it. He's got them contained on Braxton Island in Gotham Harbor. The Bulk of them either live close by or actually work at Star Labs where the Mother Box has been for some time.

Ariel's timing is impeccable.

By the time Ariel makes it there Steppenwolf had left mere seconds before, a flood streaming through a hole in the foundation moving into a tidal wave towards them. Flash, Batman, and Diana are trying to get to the Nightcrawler, but judging by their speed in assisting an injured Flash they won't make it in time.

Not without Ariel's intervention, of course.

Rushing to the head of the wave Ariel leapt out slamming the trident into the concrete ground. With the tridents power Ariel digs her feet in creating a barrier to prevent the wave from advancing. Ariel grunts straining to keep it at bay. Unfortunately all Ariel could do is buy them enough of an opening to actually get to the Nightcrawler and climb onto it before the trident gave way on her.

How convenient and beneficial for them that Ariel showed up when she did. Enough of a gap is created so that Victor Stone is able to get the Nightcrawler high enough where the water levels wouldn't reach them. Suddenly Victor ejects from the cockpit without any form of explanation leaving them behind.

"Did he just bail," said Flash in disbelief.

Authorities arrive to take measure of the damages. Police helicopters, cars, and boats come to scour the area.

Batman and Commissioner Gordon meet up to go over the fight that occurred between the heroes and Steppenwolf.

"Millions in structural damage. You haven't lost your touch," said Commissioner Gordon, sarcastically. This type of stuff is typical with Batman after he's come out of a tense fight similar to stuff like this though not nearly as extreme. "But it's good to see you playing well with others."

Right then and there Ariel finished made the climb to where the four of them are gathered.

At the top of the peak Ariel stands tall and proud hefting the trident and wearing new armor. Or to describe it better her mother's old armor. If Thomas Curry were there he'd be in shock. Except for the hair color Ariel resembles her mother very strongly when the two first met.

Mera made no argument in handing Ariel her mother's trident since it is her inheritance. Also, Vulko has left strict instructions that Ariel is to have it whenever asked. Mera was even harder pressed when she demanded her mothers' armor. She can't fight in just a pair of pants and a bikini top.

Ariel did a legit double take as soon as she noticed Bruce standing there in full costume.

Snickering, Ariel said "Dressed like a bat. I thought you were joking."

Speaking to Commissioner Gordon, Batman said "May be temporary." He then meets Ariel in the middle. "So, what made you change your mind?"

Bruce is referring to her initial decision in not getting involved.

"Steppenwolf. He took the Mother Box from Atlantis," informs Ariel, grimly dark.

Arms crossed, Batman said "So you did know more than you were saying."

A warning gleam in her eyes, Ariel said "I may not actually live in Atlantis, but I am still charged with protecting its secrets. People in our line of work should understand this."

Amazingly that made him shut up.

Getting back to the matter at hand, Diana said "All Steppenwolf needs now is the Lost Box of Men."

"If he doesn't already have it," surmises Batman, gravely.

Out of the blue Victor literally drops in from the sky, carrying a case. In it lays the Mother Box.

Flash is the only one startled, jumping in place.

"He doesn't have it," said Victor, softly.

Well at least that's a point for them however small for the time being.

**Authors Note:**

**Hope you guys all like this one! I certainly did while writing it! ;D **


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the gender bender and the alterations in the storyline plot that comes with it for the various readers amusement. **

**Savior Of The Seven Kingdoms Chapter 8 **

After rescuing the hostages from Steppenwolf it's time for this band of heroes to compare notes. They need a safe place to do so. One Bruce Wayne is all too happy to provide. He takes them to his home, activating a hidden doorway that acts as an elevating platform that will lead them down there below.

Even from this far underground Ariel can feel the water vibrations through the rock, stone, and metal.

Once there the facility Bruce has built is quite large and impressive with a lot of advanced tech on hand.

"Wow! It's like a cave," exclaimed Barry, awestruck, speeding around through the place. "Like a bat cave."

Barry then ran over to sit right in the batmobile, a mind blown expression on his face.

Playtime is over.

"Barry," called Bruce, getting the youngest of them back on track.

Barry obeyed not wanting to get on the Batman's bad side.

"So, Victor, what do you have for us," said Ariel.

"My father called it a change engine. It was found by the British during World War 1. They studied it, but they couldn't even date it, it's so old," said Victor, placing the container holding he box onto a table. "It was shelved till the night Superman died. Then she lit up like Christmas. They brought it to STAR Labs where my father recognized it as a perpetual energy matrix."

"That sounds cool. I thought it was like a nuclear bomb," said Barry.

"A Mother Box destroys as it creates. It's a cycle of life, but a million times faster. My father thought it was the key to unlimited energy," said Victor, stoically. New formulas. Cellular regeneration. But it's too volatile to control."

"He used it on you," said Bruce, figuring out that this is why Victor has this new body.

Nodding, Victor said "I was in an accident. Should've died. My father thought that he could use the Mother Box to rebuild the broken parts of me with a few cybernetic enhancements. Instead he built a living machine that may be stronger than its host."

Shaking his head, Bruce said "Too much. Too much life."

Eyes narrowing as she recognizes Bruce might have something, cocking her head to the side, Ariel said "What's on your mind?"

"Muscles, coordination, basic cellular integrity," said Bruce, listing off the beneficial properties of the Mother Box. "A human being can only absorb so much. The Mother Box was designed to reshape a planet."

Brow furrowed, Ariel pressed "So?"

"So what if you were stronger than a planet," said Bruce, finally reaching the point of this conversation. "Your cells lying dormant, but incapable of decay. If you were in a conductive field, a boost from the Mother Box…"

"Could bring him back to life," finished Barry, coming to the same conclusion as everyone else.

Superman.

"The Kryptonian ship has an amniotic chamber which would be a perfect-," explained Bruce.

Firmly, Diana said "No."

In disbelief, Bruce said "Diana?"

"Bruce, no," said Diana, shooting down the idea. "You have no idea what kind of power you are dealing with."

"I agree. He's been dead now for some time. There's now telling what reviving him after such a lengthy time period might do to his mind. Even if the procedure is successful you may be bringing about an even greater threat than what we're facing now. Think about it Steppenwolf only just showed up once Superman was in the ground. Meaning he and whoever is pulling his strings saw Superman as a huge threat to what they have in store. That does not bode well for us if what you're saying goes south," said Ariel, concurring with Diana.

"Even if there's a fraction of a chance-," said Bruce, persisting.

"That what? That we could raise a monster like Luthor did," spat Diana, not having it.

"We have tech Luthor's never even see," argued Bruce.

"Superman is dead. We all wish he weren't," said Diana, softening a small amount.

"Listen to us," implored Ariel.

"We don't know what state he's in," said Bruce, incredulous. "We know we can't bring him back, but this is science beyond our limits. And that's what science is for. To do what's never been done before. To make life better."

"Or to end it. Technology is like any other power. Without reason, without heart, it destroys us," reasoned Diana, wisely. "You're risking lives. Theirs and maybe countless more."

"We don't have time for a control group. Is it a risk? Yes. But it's necessary," strained Bruce.

"Why, because of your guilt," snapped Diana, out of patience with him. She sighed rubbing her eyes. "Bruce, I was there. You didn't kill Superman. At some point even you have to learn to move on."

Oh so that's it. Bruce wants to revive Superman to correct a mistake he did. Now it makes sense to Ariel why he's pushing this so hard. His reasons are noble, but that still doesn't make them right.

Sneering, Bruce said ""Steve Trevor tell you that?"

Shouldn't have done that.

Diana punched Bruce in the stomach sending him skidding backwards into the platform Barry as standing on.

Ariel Victor, and Barry all got out of the way expecting a fight to break out.

Whoever this Steve Trevor was he clearly meant a lot to Diana and judging by her reaction he's dead too.

Clearing his throat, Bruce said "Superman was a beacon to the world. Why aren't you? You're an inspiration, Diana. You don't jut save people, you make them see their better selves. And yet, I'd never heard of you until Luthor lured you out by stealing a picture of your dead boyfriend. You shut yourself down for a century so let's not talk about me moving on."

A spike of anger surged in Ariel. That last part sounds way too much like that take Atlantis has on everything.

"You know that if she kills you, we'll cover for her," reminded Barry.

"We are not enough," shouted Bruce, giving them a harsh reality check. "Each of us, in our own way, is held back. And, I promise you, Steppenwolf is not out there talking about ethics. He's trying to burn down the world. The way we're going to stop him is by using his power…This power, against him."

Arms crossed, Victor said "I agree."

Well looks like not everyone is opposed to this idea.

"I don't like the idea of reintegrating with the Mother Box, but I was running the numbers while you were being an asshole, and there is a high probability that we can bring him back," mentioned Victor.

"Right, right. But we mean bring him back in like a, 'Yay, he's back!' way, not in like a Pet Sematary scenario," said Barry, fearfully.

That's exactly Ariel's fear as well.

Repeating what she said before, Ariel said "You lose something when you die. Even Superman. Maybe not his mind. Maybe his soul."

"I'll have a contingency plan for that," promised Bruce.

"You'd better or it'll be on your head," said Ariel.

She's not joking about that.

"If he wakes up and you're the first thing he sees you'll need one," cautioned Diana.

This is a bad idea, but, what the hell? If we're all gonna die then might as well go down swinging.

**Authors Note:**

**Wishing you all a Happy 4****th**** of July!**

**Hope you all like this one! I certainly did while writing it for your vast enjoyment! ;D**

**I'm glad to have finally gotten back to this after such a long absence compared to some others on my profile. I've been meaning to for a while and only now I've managed to find time and inspiration for it. Still in the beginning stages, but I'm very satisfied and happy about it. **

**I recently put up a new story called Fish Out Of Water. It's a crossover between the movie Shape of Water and the show Siren. So far I have everything figured out except one little thing. A name for my OC. Basically, since my OC character is in fact a mermaid I want the name to be in reference to the oceans or any other body of water similar to lakes or rivers. I'm more than open to suggestions so like I usually do in situations like this I'm turning it into a contest. The reader who gives me the winning name gets a question answered about the plot of the changed storyline in question. So think long and hard guys on the name and the type of question you'd like me to answer. Because you only get the one until the next opportunity arises for the taking. ;D **


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:: I own nothing except for the gender bender and the alterations in the storyline plot that come with it for various readers amusement everywhere across the globe. **

**Savior Of The Seven Kingdoms Chapter 9**

What the five of them are about to attempt to do is an extraordinary feat, one that will most likely end up in their deaths as soon as things go south on them.

Out of all of them Ariel still firmly believes pursing this crazy notion of reviving Superman from the grave in his deathlike state is a huge mistake. Unfortunately the decision is taken out of her hands so she is outvoted big time.

So Ariel does the one thing she can do as everyone else are busy with his or her assigned tasks.

Ariel calls her father.

Ariel speaks to Alfred asking if she can temporarily borrow a phone. She quickly explains her reasons why and Alfred is all too happy to oblige her in this.

Ariel secludes herself away from the others so this conversation's is kept private just the way she wants it. The very last thing Ariel wants is any of the others, especially that bothersome Flash, nosing in on her business and busting her chops about it later on.

This isn't anything different in her life. Because of who she is Ariel's always been required to keep her true nature closed off from other people around her. It's sort of a difficult habit to break even around others she doesn't have to hide from.

Ariel taps an anxious heel to the floor as she impatiently waits for her old man to pick up on the other end. Ariel hopes he's at home otherwise she's going to have to step into this mess without even having the chance to tell him goodbye. She does not want that pressing on her conscious, distracting her when she should actually be focused.

Just as Ariel is about to give up on even reaching him the man himself finally answers the call mere seconds before going straight to voicemail.

"Hello," he said.

Exhaling shakily, Ariel said "Dad."

"Ariel," said Thomas Curry, happy to catch her voice on the line. "Glad to hear from you. How have you been? Where are you?"

Ariel had been gone for weeks so he's always satisfied to hear her voice whenever she has an opportunity to use a phone. Some of the places she travels to don't exactly have very strong service whether it's the Internet or phone service. Ariel can practically imagine the warm and embracing smile on his face as if he was standing directly in front of her. They know each other that well, being such a close father and daughter pair.

Reminding herself that she doesn't have much time, Victor and Barry can return with the casket containing Superman's body at any hour, Ariel said "Dad…I have to tell you something."

The notable tremor layered in his daughters voice immediately clicks to Thomas that something is seriously wrong.

"Ariel, what is it," said Thomas, concerned. "What's the matter? Are you hurt?"

"No, Dad, I'm not hurt. At least not yet," said Ariel, ominous.

That is one of the many things any father on Earth doesn't want to hear.

"Ariel, what is going on? Just tell it to me straight. You know you can always tell me anything," compels Thomas, struggling to remain calm in fear of what news Ariel has to relay to him.

"Steppenwolf," said Ariel, aware her father knows of Atlantis's history from when Vulko taught them to her in their many lessons. "He's back to finish what he started, Dad. He's come for the Mother Boxes. He's already stolen the ones possession in Atlantis and by the Amazons."

"Shit," said Thomas, gravely blunt. "That's it then for us?"

"Not necessarily," disagrees Ariel, sensual in reassuring that there is a fraction of a chance all might be well. "We have a plan in place."

"Wait a minute. We," said Thomas.

"Yes, 'we'," clarifies Ariel. "I've banned together with four other heroes, some unknown while others are not as so. We've hidden the 3rd Mother Box so it's safely out of that monsters reach for the time being. We may have found a strategy that can eminently stop Steppenwolf before he can advance further with the planets ruin."

"You don't sound so sure about that," said Thomas, silently urging her to be honest with him.

Rolling her eyes, Ariel sighed "Let's just say we share some moral differences on how the subject is. The important thing is that we have a plan. I…I just wanted to call you and tell you…I love you."

The hidden meaning behind her declaration goes unspoken, but is all too clear.

Clearing his throat on the other end, a trembling sensation to his voice, Thomas said "I love you, too. Stay safe. I'll see you on the dock after you've won."

"Yeah, Dad, I'll see you soon," said Ariel, softly, tears moistening the corners of her eyes.

Thomas and Ariel hang up at the exact same time.

Ariel leans against the wall struggling to get her breathing under control and stay composed.

Footsteps approaching from behind announce one of the others approaching. Ariel turns slowly to find Bruce. All except for his mask Bruce is wearing his full Batman armor.

"It's time," said Bruce, stoically.

Grimacing, Ariel said "Lets get this over with."

**Authors Note:**

**September 11****th**** has come and gone once again. I was very young when it happened. Don't know about all of you, but I certainly was really scared. One minute I was at elementary school in class and the next my parents are pulling me out, taking my little sister and I home. That's when we learned the truth. The Twin Towers we'd see all the time whenever we traveled outside the city limits on road trips would no longer be there. We were stunned when we'd seen them destroyed on TV. Those trips were never the same again just like the lives of millions. In honor for the people that fell that day and to those still struggling to survive from the aftermath I suggest a moment of respective silence. I think we all can use that. **

**Hope you all like this one! I certainly did while writing it for your vast enjoyment! ;D**

**I'm glad to have finally gotten back to this after such a long absence compared to some others on my profile. I've been meaning to for a while and only now I've managed to find time and inspiration for it. Still in the beginning stages, but I'm very satisfied and happy about it. **

**Big time heads up! Article 13 is on the move again. Our freedom of speech is seriously on the line. Find a legitimate petition that is fighting this decision and sign onto it. Every signature counts to keep what we love alive. **

**I recently put up some other works I've put out at titled Secret Of Bristol Cove, Predators Redemption, A Revolutionary Romance, Fantine Tezla: Hot Wheels Acceleracers, Magic And the Brave Little Toaster 1, and Nuala: The White Lioness. I highly recommend them. ;D**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the gender bender and the alterations in the storyline plot this creates to various readers amusement everywhere across the globe. **

**Savior Of The Seven Kingdoms Chapter 10 **

Everything is now in place.

Victor and Barry were successful in their acquiring of Superman's body at the Smallville cemetery. Afterwards the main issue was sneaking the coffin into Star Labs where the Kryptonian space ship is held in custody. A "borrowed" military truck is used to smuggle the coffin and body inside. Barry was sitting in the drivers seat wearing a military grade uniform. Ariel and Victor are concealed in the back, Batman and Diana are somewhere from a high vantage point keeping an eye out and appraising the situation. They'll step in only when it might appear the whistle on their operation is about to be blown to pieces.

Which may ultimately still remain the case.

Barry's a nervous wreck that he'll mess up his roll.

Fortunately as the security guards at the gates are checking his background and credentials Victor is hacking the systems as we speak and forging the data so they can slip in undetected. Fortunately both Barry and the files themselves manage to hold together.

The three of them then made it inside to the loading bay. Victor has replaced the footage being fed to the cameras from the previous week so no one should notice them slipping inside. Only when the coast is clear do Bruce and Diana make an appearance.

Since he's the only one who has been around her before Bruce leads the way into the Amniotic Chamber for Superman's rebirth.

Stepping inside the chamber while holding the case containing the final Mother Box, awestruck, Victor said "This is incredible."

Scowling, Ariel disagreed "This is crazy."

Having changed into his full costume, sarcastically, Barry said "Oh, what, now it's crazy?"

"You lunatics better know what you're doing. I am so not dying today from your mistakes," said Ariel, unsympathetically.

"Nice pep talk," said Barry, anxiously.

"Open it," said Bruce, motioning toward the coffin.

Not knowing what she'll find in there Ariel tepidly opens the coffin. Much to her surprise the body is fully preserved just as Bruce said it would be. So then Ariel slowly and carefully pulls the body out and carries it into the pool below. Her enhanced Atlantean strength allows this. Ariel respectively laws him in the amniotic fluid, gently presses down onto his chest until he is completely submerged, and then rejoins the others. Victor then unlocks the Mother Box that is crucial for this resurrection to be a success. Victor then reconfigures the control panel of the chamber so that he can manage it correctly and it can align with his own network. In just a handful of seconds he is in full control.

Absorbing the readings, Cyborg said "Lex Luthor fried the circuits brining his creature to life. There's not enough charge to wake the box."

Rubbing his eyes, Flash said "I might be able to do it. I might be able to jump-start it. If I can get enough distance, I can conduct a significant electrical current." Barry should know he's an expert on this sort of stuff. "I might be able to wake the box if that's…still what we want."

On that he's not so sure.

"We have to try," said Batman, decidedly, not budging from his course.

Bruce will figure out a way to do this on his very own if he has to.

Victor nods his consent to the plan. Ariel reluctantly does the same.

In order to get enough leverage Flash travels all the way to the end of the ship to get the right traction.

Speaking through his earpiece, Flash said "This must be the end of the line. So, I'm in position."

Manipulating a droid in the room to level the Mother Box into position, Cyborg said "The Mother Box is ready. You have to charge it the moment it touches the fluid."

Time for the countdown.

"Five."

"Guys listen to Diana and I. I'm going to say it one more time. This is a bad idea," said Ariel, bracing for disaster.

"Four."

"Three."

"Two."

"One."

Here goes nothing.

**Authors Note:**

**Hope you all like this one! I certainly did while writing it for your vast enjoyment! ;D**

**Any suggestions on how Ariel should handle the scuffle with Superman differently? **

**I've been meaning to get back to this one for a while and only now I've managed to find time and inspiration for it. I'm very satisfied and happy about it. **

**I recently put up some other works I've put out at titled Secret Of Bristol Cove, Predators Redemption, A Revolutionary Romance, Fantine Tezla: Hot Wheels Acceleracers, Magic And the Brave Little Toaster 1, Lavinia: Princess Of Edelweiss, Rorschach's Legend, Watchmen Meets Avengers: The Newest Defender, The 8****th**** Loser, Naomi Poldark: Mistress Of Nampara, Serenity: End Guardian To The Moors, and Nuala: The White Lioness. I highly recommend them. ;D**

**By the way Rorschach's Legend and Watchmen Meets Avengers: The Newest Defender are the newest additions to my profile. If you're a fan of Watchmen and the new series on HBO coming up soon then I recommend that you check it out. Since it was just recently uploaded I really would enjoy hearing other peoples thoughts on the subject matter so far. So feel free to do so if you have the time. **

**I have other grand news! I was a patron at New York Comic Con! Ah! I'd been dying to go for years and now I had the opportunity. The Jokers from Impractical Jokers have been here along with Tom Hiddleston and so many others. Over those few days I actually got my picture taken with a couple of other actors/actresses and some really great panels. It really is so exciting there. This is an opportunity of a lifetime so there's no way in hell that I was going to waste a single second of it. No one ever should with something like this. Ever! ;D **

**For future preferences I highly recommend that you all keep an eye out for when tickets for New York Comic Con are available for purchase again for next year. This is a huge event and you should jump on it whenever you have the chance. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the gender bender for Ariel and any alterations in the original storyline plot her presence creates to various readers amusement everywhere across the globe. **

**Savior Of The Seven Kingdoms Chapter 11 **

Ariel doesn't always admit this, but in this case she hates being right.

The plan went off exactly as envisioned. The Mother Box certainly did revive Superman, bringing the Kryptonian back from the dead as predicted.

Only problem is that Superman is not acting like himself.

The shockwave created from the blast resulting from the merger snapped Superman awake instantly and he shot out from the ship like a cannon.

Diana, Barry, Victor, and Ariel have to move with haste to follow after him while Bruce hangs back. He explains that he needs to put his plan b in the works and just in case Superman doesn't react well to seeing his face he dislikes chancing it just yet.

The one good thing in their favor is that Superman wasn't difficult to locate. The four of them find him standing at the Superman memorial where the names of people lost from Zod's failed invasion have been carved into in remembrance right outside the facility.

A couple of police officers there are gazing at the now revived Superman in shock, disbelief, and maybe a touch of fear that this god not returned from the dead.

Honestly it's like Superman is still trying to make sense of his surroundings and the fact that he actually did die. That's not something anyone can just shake off even with their own mind fully intact.

Instinctively Ariel, Victor, Barry, and Diana take up blocking positions behind Superman prepared to strike if necessary and to, also, defend bystanders like these police.

Of course Superman heard their arrival on command.

"He's back," whispered Diana, a small smile tugging at the corners of her lips.

Diana's pleasure to see Superman alive and in one piece is mirrored by Barry, but not so from Ariel.

Slowly Superman turns to face the four of them in close observation, taking them all in. With each steps Superman takes toward them Ariel becomes evermore tense. It's a good thing Ariel refused to let her guard down even for a split second because she notices the danger in his body language and facial features first.

Inhaling deeply, tightening the grip on her trident in reflex, Ariel said "He's not all right."

Superman then steadily roves his eyes over each and every one of them.

"He's scanning us," declared Victor.

"What," said Barry, nervously.

"Ariel, you need to relax. Your adrenaline is spiking way too high," cautioned Victor.

"Because he's not all right," hissed Ariel, jaw clenching. "I freaking warned you guys this would happen."

Gulping, struggling not to panic and bolt for the hills, Barry said "Oh no. Should we bow? Or show our bellies?"

Upon reaching the end of the plaza Superman squares his shoulders and sticks out his chest in intimidation.

This is the reason that causes Victor's systems to go haywire.

Victor grunts as he fights to keep control over his own body which is evident as the machinery takes on a mind of its own. Seeing Superman as a threat it reacts accordingly. Victor's arm forms into a laser cannon of some sort and is aimed at Superman. Despite Victor's best efforts his armors defense system is much too powerful especially after that interface. It has a mind of its own so he can't stop it from instigating an undesired confrontation between the Man of Steel.

Superman dodges the shot that is aimed at his head. He then sneers in their direction a dark, hard, and cold gleam in his eyes that no one should ever bear witness to.

Now all hell breaks loose. Exactly what Ariel had been warning them against and trying to avoid.

Superman immediately retaliates shooting his heat vision on Victor intent on killing him, but his defense systems automatically erect a shield instead of a weapon. The beam is deflected and instead tears apart the nearby police cruiser leaving the officers ducking for cover.

"He's confused. He doesn't know who he is," said Diana.

"Pet Semetary," squeaked Barry.

Superman then lugs the decapitated head from the memorial at them that Diana eradicates with her sword.

"Ariel, we need to restrain him," said Diana, shifting into a battle stance.

"On it," said Ariel, pointing the trident at a nearby pool of water.

Ariel then rapidly extracts the water from this pool. Ariel uses this water to encase Superman in a liquefied prison hoping to keep him contained and further discomobulated to the extent where they can actually do something about this.

Needless to say the attempt fails miserably.

Superman easily vaporizes the water with his heat vision, breaking free. The four of them valiantly work together as a coalition to keep Superman under control, but nothing any of them does works. He's way too strong and superior than they are even as a team.

Bruce's arrival just makes things worst. Spotting him Superman focuses on him recalling Bruce is partially the reason why and how he died in the first place and now wants to inflict the same onto him. For a second as Superman has Bruce in his clutches it definitely appears like he's about to kill him. That is until Bruce's plan b is put into play.

Lois Lane.

Lois appears rushing onto the scene from the car Bruce's butler Alfred had driven her here in. Always count on Batman to be prepared for multiple angles. Better yet that this one pays off. Much to everyone's astonishment and relief Lois convinces Clark to calm down and leave peacefully.

But where one troublesome thing is checked off the list another soon arises.

"Wait a minute," said Ariel, quickly scanning the layout around them. "Where's the Mother Box?"

Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! They were all so busy keeping track of Superman that the Mother Box had become misplaced and was completely forgotten.

Here is where Steppenwolf makes his move in the one time they leave the Mother Box unattended.

Out of nowhere a ray shoots down from the sky. Barely a minute goes by where Steppenwolf is then seen launching into the sky with the third and last Mother Box in hand.

Steppenwolf now has all three meaning the apocalypse will come.

If Superman isn't about to work his magic then the rest of them are without him now that this sinister adversary has the final piece it needs to successfully anihilate them all into oblivion.

**Authors Note: **

**Merry Christmas, my friends! Here is your present for the holiday! Glad you can enjoy it as I have writing it. **

**Hope you all like this one! I certainly did while writing it for your vast enjoyment! ;D**

**I've been meaning to get back to this one for a while and only now I've managed to find time and inspiration for it. I'm very satisfied and happy about it. **

**I recently put up some other works I've put out at titled Secret Of Bristol Cove, Predators Redemption, A Revolutionary Romance, Fantine Tezla: Hot Wheels Acceleracers, Magic And the Brave Little Toaster 1, Lavinia: Princess Of Edelweiss, Rorschach's Legend, Watchmen Meets Avengers: The Newest Defender, The 8****th**** Loser, Naomi Poldark: Mistress Of Nampara, Serenity: End Guardian To The Moors, Dido Cruger: Power Rangers SPD, and Nuala: The White Lioness. I highly recommend them. ;D**

**By the way Rorschach's Legend and Watchmen Meets Avengers: The Newest Defender are the newest additions to my profile. If you're a fan of Watchmen and the new series on HBO coming up soon then I recommend that you check it out. Since it was just recently uploaded I really would enjoy hearing other peoples thoughts on the subject matter so far. So feel free to do so if you have the time. **

**I have other grand news! I was a patron at New York Comic Con! Ah! I'd been dying to go for years and now I had the opportunity. The Jokers from Impractical Jokers have been here along with Tom Hiddleston and so many others. Over those few days I actually got my picture taken with a couple of other actors/actresses and some really great panels. It really is so exciting there. This is an opportunity of a lifetime so there's no way in hell that I was going to waste a single second of it. No one ever should with something like this. Ever! ;D **

**For future preferences I highly recommend that you all keep an eye out for when tickets for New York Comic Con are available for purchase again for next year. This is a huge event and you should jump on it whenever you have the chance. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the gender bender for Ariel and any alterations to the originals storyline plot her presence creates for any various readers amusement everywhere across the globe.**

**Savior Of The Seven Kingdoms Chapter 12**

Ariel really despises how keen her intuition is sometimes big time.

Not only has Superman disappeared into the sky with Lois Lane without a trace the Mother Box has been stolen by the enemy while everyone else had been preoccupied.

Now Steppenwolf has obtained all three and it will not be long before he utilizes their massive power to remake the world into an apocalyptic hellhole.

Ariel makes no effort to conceal her rage either.

Inside the Batcave Ariel demolishes a very expensive piece of equipment against the cavern wall.

"Don't do that," said Bruce.

Seething, pacing erratically around the room, Ariel said "We just got our assess handed to us. And Steppenwolf has got the third Mother Box."

"So we find the. If the boxes are even close to each other there is going to be some kind of energy surge," said Diana, sharpening her sword.

Shaking his head, Victor said "Steppenwolf's going to be keeping them somewhere where they don't read. No Internet, no satellite coverage."

Sardonically, Bruce said "Well that narrows it down."

"Not enough," said Victor.

Scowling, Ariel said "Great, just great. So you can't find them. Or maybe you don't want to."

"Ariel," said Bruce, warningly.

Too late.

Victor's body instantly reacted. Wheeling around to face Ariel in retaliation for her jab the same type of cannon that was used to fire at Superman morphed and is aiming at her.

Rolling her eyes, sarcastically, Ariel said "Yeah that was a great way to get rid of Superman."

Frustrated, Victor said "Hey man I'm not doing this on purpose."

"Right because you can't control the machine," said Ariel.

Victor and Ariel are stuck in an intense standoff which is the last thing Bruce wants. A fight like that between two heavy hitters like them in his home would result in it being destroyed.

Raising his hand timidly as if he was in a classroom, Barry said "Uh is this a bad time to bring up my blood sugar. I'm very hungry."

Barry has a pretty serious metabolism because of his speed so he eats practically all the time in order to make up for the energy he's constantly losing on the move.

That was a risky move Barry took, but it worked. It manages to get both Victor and Ariel to cool off slightly and back away from each other.

Thankfully that small crisis is averted.

"Victor, you can find the boxes. You share their energy. I know it's frightening, but if you go under, I promise we will pull you back out," reassured Diana.

Hearing that last part, speaking over her shoulder, Ariel said "That's if I don't kill him first!"

Glaring scathingly at Ariel from the corner of his eye, Victor said "Just keep the little mermaid away from me while I work."

The two then share a smile at the brief reference.

Glad hostility's have been diffused for the time being, Bruce said "Barry, go find Alfred in the pantry. When you come back get online. Everybody checks everybody else's work." Bruce then approaches Ariel clearing his throat to get her attention. "Listen I was wondering if you could put out a feeler. Like, aquatic. Do you talk to fish?"

Patience at an all time low, talking in a way as if she's speaking to an idiot, Ariel clarified "The water does the talking. If the current comes in strange it might point the way. Point me in the direction of your docking bay. I'll keep an eye out."

"Okay," said Bruce, nodding in approval.

Bruce then leads Ariel to the loading dock where he stores his watercrafts and leaves her to it.

**Authors Note:**

**Glad each and every one of you had a Merry Christmas, my friends! Here is your belated present for the holiday! Glad you can enjoy it as I have writing it. And, let's not forget, have a Happy New Year! **

**Hope you all like this one! I certainly did while writing it for your vast enjoyment! ;D**

**I've been meaning to get back to this one for a while and only now I've managed to find time and inspiration for it. I'm very satisfied and happy about it. **

**I recently put up some other works I've put out at titled Secret Of Bristol Cove, Predators Redemption, A Revolutionary Romance, Fantine Tezla: Hot Wheels Acceleracers, Magic And the Brave Little Toaster 1, Lavinia: Princess Of Edelweiss, Rorschach's Legend, Watchmen Meets Avengers: The Newest Defender, The 8****th**** Loser, Naomi Poldark: Mistress Of Nampara, Serenity: End Guardian To The Moors, Dido Cruger: Power Rangers SPD, and Nuala: The White Lioness. I highly recommend them. ;D**

**By the way Rorschach's Legend. Mandalorian: The 2****nd**** Foundling, Eira Byrnison, and Watchmen Meets Avengers: The Newest Defender are the newest additions to my profile. If you're a fan of the Golden Compass and Watchmen which are the new series on HBO then you will love these. Then if you haven't saw them yet then I recommend that you check it out. Since there are still just recently uploaded I really would enjoy hearing other peoples thoughts on the subject matter so far. So feel free to do so if you have the time. **

**I have other grand news! I was a patron at New York Comic Con! Ah! I'd been dying to go for years and now I had the opportunity. The Jokers from Impractical Jokers have been here along with Tom Hiddleston and so many others. Over those few days I actually got my picture taken with a couple of other actors/actresses and some really great panels. It really is so exciting there. This is an opportunity of a lifetime so there's no way in hell that I was going to waste a single second of it. No one ever should with something like this. Ever! ;D **

**For future preferences I highly recommend that you all keep an eye out for when tickets for New York Comic Con are available for purchase again for next year. This is a huge event and you should jump on it whenever you have the chance. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the gender bender for Ariel and any alterations to the original storyline plot this creates to various readers amusement everywhere across the globe. **

**Savior Of The Seven Kingdoms Chapter 13 **

The fruits of their labor are about to bloom.

Thanks to Victor's careful monitoring on the expected energy spikes the Mother Boxes would give off combined he is able to successfully pinpoint their location out of every single place on this very planet without much effort.

Ariel pretty much confirms this with her own findings. Turns out a huge population of aquatic wildlife has left that area in a big hurry from the massive vibrations from energy currents in that direction and carried to her through communication with other sea creatures.

No animals want to be anywhere near this location and while that's good for the team it's an incredibly bad sign for everyone else on the planet.

Needing her own confirmation, Diana said "Is Steppenwolf there?"

"Just a minute," said Victor, speaking in a distorted mechanical voice from where he's reading off a geographical map he's manifested in the air in front of him. He then corrects and returns his voice to normal. "Sorry. It's Pozharnov in northern Russia."

"The nuclear plant," said Bruce, emerging where he put his costume back on once he heard the news. "Had a meltdown 30 years ago."

Shaking his head, Barry said "Uh-huh. There have been some attempts to resettle nearby. But it looks like really rough sledding. Who picks this place to put down roots?"

Not many people would.

"People that have been kicked out of everywhere else," said Ariel, softly. "Neither Victor nor Barry are wrong. All aquatic wildlife even close in proximity to that location have scattered and gone into deep ground at the depths of the ocean to escape whatever Steppenwolf is about to do in Russia. That's the place we have to be."

"The Earth starts changing it will hit them first," said Victor, gravely.

"How long have we got," said Bruce.

"A few hours at best," said Victor.

But even that might not be enough.

There's no time to waste with totally none to spare.

"Transport won't fly that fast," said Bruce.

His jet is one of the fastest on the planet, but even his tech has its limitations.

Smirking, Victor said "It will for me."

All Victor is required to do is link his systems with the transports own mechanical and navigation systems. Within only a mere handful of minutes he has the transport up and running exactly at the speed they need to get there on time.

As the everyone suits up for the battle to come Alfred brings the transport to the surface where it hovers over the lake awaiting them to board. All of them then ride the lift where part of the lake opens to where they are now directly underneath the aircraft.

Alfred sees them off in order to man surveillance over the infected area and keep them informed on stuff going on there that none of them can see.

Bruce puts the control mainframe for the transport on autopilot so the team can converse in the cargo bay on their strategy.

"The unity brings all three boxes together in perfect sync. Its power builds until it can't be contained. But if I can cause a delay between each box, even for a nanosecond, its energy will cascade, form a loop," said Victor.

Nodding in understanding, Bruce said "They'll feed on each other."

"And that's it? We just pull them apart," said Barry. "No fuss. No muss."

"Separating the boxes is still going to cause a massive surge. I'll have to be there. But you guys should think about getting clear," warned Victor.

"We're with you till it's done," declared Diana.

Everyone else is in agreement.

They won't be arriving in Russia for a little while yet so the team is taking this time to ready themselves.

Ariel secludes herself in a corner thinking things over. She glimpses Diana's magical lasso of truth on her belt and recalls what it stands for.

Once more Ariel calls her father in order to have some final words with him just like she did in the event Superman had slaughtered them when instead he didn't. It shook Ariel greatly when the call immediately went to voicemail so it appears whatever she had to say would be over the phone. Ariel was having a hard time with this. She doesn't really know what to say other than the same stuff she did last time, but now with a bit more. Her father deserved that much.

Clearing her throat, blinking away tears in her eyes, Ariel said "Dad, listen….Honestly I'm just gonna tell it to you straight. I think we're all gonna be dead way before we can separate Steppenwolf from the Mother Boxes. And you know what? I don't mind. It's an honorable end. We're still going to do our best to stop Steppenwolf down. Superman is a no show making it highly unlikely that me or anyone of us will make it out of this confrontation alive. Don't get me wrong. All of the people I'll be fighting with have their own strength, but, also, weaknesses. Weaknesses that can get us killed in the next hour or so. I do have one regret. I know I've yet to achieve the greatness you and Vulko intended for me. What you wanted me to live up to. And despite what you've said about always being proud of me I know there are times I've disappointed you even when you told me I haven't. I've never really embraced the land or the sea. Anyway what I'm trying so hard to say is…You were right, Dad. I've been a loner a majority of my life and I've pushed a lot of people away until I began opening myself up to people and other communities who could use my help, but still in secret. There are so many other things I still want to do with my life. I don't want to die. I'm way too young. I'm not ready even though it may happen today. I'm scared. I'm scared as hell. But I'm gonna try really hard to come back to you. Just like mom said before she left us. When this is over and if I'm still alive I'll meet you at the edge of the dock at sunrise. I love you. I love you so much."

Ariel disconnects the call.

Ariel exhales shakily bending over and puts a hand over her eyes as she struggles to keep it together.

A gentle hand on her shoulder causes Ariel to snap her head upwards to find Diana standing over her with a sympathetic, comforting, and warm expression on her face.

Turns out that while Ariel had been so engrossed in the message she failed to pay attention to those around her. Since she'd been distracted the others had unintentionally eavesdropped on her phone call, listening in on the entire thing.

Rubbing Ariel's shoulder reassuringly in a gentle manner, Ariel said "I think that was beautiful."

Not used to any of this from those she barely knows Ariel gets up and walks toward the back end of the transport to get ready.

Passing by Barry she only has one thing to say before he even thinks of running his freaking mouth off.

"You say one word about this and you'll meet every piranha I know. And just trust me when I say that just like pigs they'll leave nothing of you behind," said Ariel, threateningly.

This is something Barry never wants to find out.

Gulping fearfully, Barry said "I honestly didn't hear any of that."

The ship then rumbles and sways as heavy turbulence is intercepted at the transport descends.

They have arrived in Russia.

**Authors Note:**

**Hope you all like this one! I certainly did while writing it for your vast enjoyment! ;D**

**For future reference should Savior Of The Seven Kingdoms have the rest of the Aquaman movie split off into a sequel to this one or keep it as one story?**

**I recently put up some other works I've put out at titled Secret Of Bristol Cove, The Presidents Wife, Predators Redemption, A Revolutionary Romance, Fantine Tezla: Hot Wheels Acceleracers, Magic And the Brave Little Toaster 1, Lavinia: Princess Of Edelweiss, Rorschach's Legend, Watchmen Meets Avengers: The Newest Defender, The 8****th**** Loser, Naomi Poldark: Mistress Of Nampara, Serenity: End Guardian To The Moors, Dido Cruger: Power Rangers SPD, and Nuala: The White Lioness. I highly recommend them. ;D**

**By the way Rorschach's Legend, the Vinsmoke Bride, The Presidents Bride, Mandalorian: The 2****nd**** Foundling, Eira Byrnison, and Watchmen Meets Avengers: The Newest Defender are the newest additions to my profile. If you're a fan of the Golden Compass and Watchmen which are the new series on HBO then you will love these. Then if you haven't saw them yet then I recommend that you check it out. Since there are still just recently uploaded I really would enjoy hearing other peoples thoughts on the subject matter so far. So feel free to do so if you have the time. **

**I have other grand news! I was a patron at New York Comic Con! Ah! I'd been dying to go for years and now I had the opportunity. The Jokers from Impractical Jokers have been here along with Tom Hiddleston and so many others. Over those few days I actually got my picture taken with a couple of other actors/actresses and some really great panels. It really is so exciting there. This is an opportunity of a lifetime so there's no way in hell that I was going to waste a single second of it. No one ever should with something like this. Ever! ;D **

**For future preferences I highly recommend that you all keep an eye out for when tickets for New York Comic Con are available for purchase again for next year. This is a huge event and you should jump on it whenever you have the chance. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the gender bender for Ariel and any alterations to the original storyline this creates to various readers amusement everywhere across the globe.**

**Authors Note: Usually I set an author's note on the bottom of an update, but given how few of you responded last time in spite of how many did actually view this I'm deciding to put this one here. Since we're at the end of the Justice League movie should I end this story here and do the sequel with the Aquaman movie or continue in this same one here? I really need opinions on this one guys. **

**Savior Of The Seven Kingdoms Chapter 14 **

After this Ariel is going to try not to be surprised by anything anymore.

The group did land safely in Russia where Steppenwolf was with the Mother Boxes. The entire area had been overrun with him and his army of Parademons.

They are incredibly outnumbered and won't be able to even get close to Steppenwolf without being mobbed and slaughtered by these monsters.

So Bruce came up with a plan on his own where he would lure the Parademons away in his Batmobile which will allow the others to get in close to Steppenwolf to acquire the Mother Boxes.

Bruce had fully intended for them to separate from him and leave him there to die for the cause.

Fat chance.

With very little urging from Diana every single one of them went to his rescue to help him break through much to Bruce's displeasure. To the contrary a delighted Alfred reminds him over the communications line that this is the team and not the solo warrior anymore.

It definitely is something that the majority of them are going to have to get used to from now on.

The plan works and they're able to be able to successfully break into Steppenwolf's stronghold without losing a single one of them.

Believe it or not getting this far into enemy territory had been the easy part. The hard part came afterward. Literally managing to keep this position and then Steppenwolf away from the Mother Boxes while at the same time fighting off the various Parademons as Victor works on them.

Diana and Ariel work together in coalition to keep Steppenwolf at bay.

Then another dilemma arises.

The civilians that live in the surrounding settlement are trying to make a break for freedom with the Parademons preoccupied.

Unfortunately the Mother Boxes expanding influence is a hell of a lot faster and will eventually engulf them pretty soon before getting very far.

Flash was dispatched to assist them, but even he can't save them all.

The hand-to-hand combat against Steppenwolf with Ariel and Diana wasn't going well either.

A couple of times Steppenwolf broke away to go after Victor. At one point he succeeds pulling Victor away and yanking off one of the cyborgs legs. Victor was able to repair it with Bruce's help when Ariel and Diana pulled Steppenwolf away far enough.

Even with their combined might Steppenwolf is too strong for them to handle.

A miracle is needed to make it out of this alive.

One miracle coming right up.

Superman arrives just when they need his help the most.

Now the tables have turned the other way around.

With this change of circumstances Steppenwolf is on the defensive. Then suddenly Superman has to leave to help Barry with his job since he can hear the calls and cries of the civilians trying desperately to escape the wave from the Mother Boxes.

Still morale was boosted with Superman's arrival and this practically saved their asses.

The unity the heroes formed is far greater than the one Steppenwolf ever hoped to possess.

Soon Bruce, Diana, and Ariel were able to keep Steppenwolf busy long enough for Superman to return from moving the civilians to safety and partner with Victor to separate the Mother Boxes.

Victor wasn't kidding when he explained to them in passing that the power surge erupting from the Mother Boxes as soon as he disrupts them was not only incredibly massive, but the plan actually worked.

Believe it or not both Victor and Superman survived the potentially fatal blast. It's a good thing the two men had enhanced abilities otherwise any normal person would've probably perished at that. Luckily for them they just came off a little sore in some places.

Luckily the spread of the Mother Boxes influence ceased the second the three were out of sync leaving the civilians safe just in the nick of time.

They were safe.

Barry returns and reports that there's something marvelous happening outside as a result of destroying the Mother Boxes in backlash from the explosion.

But before any of them can step foot outside this small breather gave Steppenwolf enough time to recover his senses.

They were in the thick of it again, but the tables have seriously turned on Steppenwolf. Now he is the one in trouble.

Just like what occurred thousands of years ago Steppenwolf is on the verge of another humiliating defeat at the heads of this alliance.

For the first time in his life Steppenwolf is feeling something he's never felt before.

Fear.

This is going to cost him dearly in a drastic fashion.

By the end of it Ariel knows Steppenwolf is finished.

Recognizing the aura radiating off Steppenwolf, smirking, Ariel said "You recognize that smell?"

"Fear," stated Bruce.

There is none in any of them except for Steppenwolf.

The Parademons smell it, too.

Where before the Parademons swarm his enemy's now they mob Steppenwolf.

"No! Leave me," yelled Steppenwolf.

The Parademons don't listen, focused solely on their hunger.

Steppenwolf struggles to deflect his own men as they come for him to no avail. Steppenwolf resorts to summoning a boom tube to teleport him out in a desperate attempt to save himself. All the Parademons follow leaving the rest of them to merely watch at the once feared conqueror is eaten alive.

When the boom tube closes shut all that's left of Steppenwolf is his helmet.

Victory is theirs.

Laughing joyously Ariel bangs the butt of her trident on the ground in triumph.

"Booyah," said Victor.

Now they can see what Barry had been trying to inform them about before Steppenwolf rudely interrupted.

Sure the Mother Boxes were known for their destructive apocalyptic power, but the one thing many don't know is that they are, also, capable of bringing life into the world. All over the surrounding area the Mother Boxes touched new life is springing up from the once thought infertile landscape becoming lush and green, a symbol to new beginnings.

"I'm glad I didn't miss this," mused Superman.

Hands-on hips, Diana said "So am I."

Rolling his eyes, sarcastically, Bruce said "Yeah, now she's glad."

"So what happens now," said Barry.

"I don't know about you guys, but…I don't think I'll be hiding myself anymore," said Victor, smiling.

Smiling gently, Diana said "That sounds like a splendid idea. What about you, Ariel? What are you doing next?"

"Home," said Ariel, softening. "There's someone there I have to see. That is if you can give me a lift to the coast."

"It'll be our pleasure," said Bruce, corners of his lips upturning.

Thomas Curry is waiting at the dock at the morning sunrise where he always is in the early morning. But instead of awaiting his wife's return it is his daughter.

The previous day after returning home from his shift at work he came across Ariel's voicemail. If anything it was the worst possible moment of his very life. It felt like his heart was ripped from his very chest and crushed to smithereens. Both the women in his life were gone. Thomas Curry did not sleep that night. Instead he stays outside on the edge of the dock and as the sun began to rise in the sky his hopes began to plummet even further.

The deadline is passing with no sign of Ariel's return home.

Just as he was about to give up to what he thinks to the inevitable he catches something approaching from the distance, but not from the water. It was descending from the sky in the center of the sun.

Thomas Curry shields his eyes to see more clearly what it might be. He's caught off guard when he discovers it to be an aircraft, but not one he is familiar with.

Wary of this approaching jet he cautiously takes a few steps back yet stands his ground.

The jet lowers down until it's hovering above the water about ten feet and twenty feet from the dock itself. The ramp opens the back and right there standing at the front is Ariel.

The tenseness leaves Thomas's body as he releases a gasp of shock and joy.

"Ariel," he said, tears building in his eyes.

Without delay Ariel leaps down from the back of the transport and into his arms.

Father and daughter lock into a loving and desperate embrace. The stay that way for a few seconds until Thomas pulls away first. He cups his daughters face in his hands and kissing her forehead.

"Oh, Ariel, I thought I lost you," breathed Thomas Curry.

"You'll never will, Dad. I'll always come back," said Ariel, grinning.

Drawing away to get a clear look at her with infinite pride in her mothers armor, Thomas Curry declared "You look just like your mother."

From up above the rest of the team smile at the loving reunion. Now they have their own lives to return to. Let's leave the Curry's to theirs.

The jet then departs as everyone on the team heads off to new starts, but will always stay in communication ready if something like this is to ever happen again and always be there to lend a hand to comrades who need it the most.

**Authors Note:**

**Hope you all like this one! I certainly did while writing it for your vast enjoyment! ;D**

**I recently put up some other works I've put out at titled Secret Of Bristol Cove, The Presidents Wife, Predators Redemption, A Revolutionary Romance, Fantine Tezla: Hot Wheels Acceleracers, Magic And the Brave Little Toaster 1, Lavinia: Princess Of Edelweiss, Rorschach's Legend, Watchmen Meets Avengers: The Newest Defender, The 8****th**** Loser, Naomi Poldark: Mistress Of Nampara, Serenity: End Guardian To The Moors, Dido Cruger: Power Rangers SPD, and Nuala: The White Lioness. I highly recommend them. ;D**

**By the way Rorschach's Legend, the Vinsmoke Bride, The Presidents Bride, Mandalorian: The 2****nd**** Foundling, Eira Byrnison, and Watchmen Meets Avengers: The Newest Defender are the newest additions to my profile. If you're a fan of the Golden Compass and Watchmen which are the new series on HBO then you will love these. Then if you haven't saw them yet then I recommend that you check it out. Since there are still just recently uploaded I really would enjoy hearing other peoples thoughts on the subject matter so far. So feel free to do so if you have the time. **

**I have other grand news! I was a patron at New York Comic Con! Ah! I'd been dying to go for years and now I had the opportunity. The Jokers from Impractical Jokers have been here along with Tom Hiddleston and so many others. Over those few days I actually got my picture taken with a couple of other actors/actresses and some really great panels. It really is so exciting there. This is an opportunity of a lifetime so there's no way in hell that I was going to waste a single second of it. No one ever should with something like this. Ever! ;D **

**For future preferences I highly recommend that you all keep an eye out for when tickets for New York Comic Con are available for purchase again for next year. This is a huge event and you should jump on it whenever you have the chance. **


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the gender bender for Ariel and any alterations this may create in the general storyline plot to various readers amusement everywhere across the globe. **

**Savior Of The Seven Kingdoms Epilogue **

Elsewhere deep in the seas another enemy is setting the beginning stages of his own plan in motion.

Orm, the current King of Atlantis and younger brother to Ariel.

King Orvax had died almost a month ago with Orm rising to the throne.

In the time since his reign has begun Orm has been concocting a master plan to become Ocean Master and to finally rid the oceans of the vile surface dwellers from the face of the Earth.

But in order for his plan to work he must have some key pieces in place.

Which is why Orm has set up a secret meeting with some pirates, ones he knows will get the jobs done he asks. This crew is led by a notorious and elusive Captain Jesse Kane and his son David Kane.

Orm despises the surface dwellers, but these are necessary for his plan to be set in motion.

All the pieces will come together and with them victory and his half-sisters ruin.

**Authors Note:**

**Hope you all like this one! I certainly did while writing it for your vast enjoyment! ;D**

All right after hearing some opinions I've made my decision. Yes, I started this in the Aquaman movie and then moved it temporarily to Justice League, but this mostly was set in Justice League. As many of my most loyal readers have probably noticed by now I do one story at a time in the series by either one season or movie at a time. So that's how it's going to be after I've thought long and hard about it.

Keep an eye out for the sequel everyone! You never know when it might appear. ;D


End file.
